Lost
by nekoTaku-chan
Summary: After her last concert being Fullmoon, Takuto suddenly gone away without any farewell words before. What happened in three years when Takuto is gone? Will Mitsuki find her new love or never give on Takuto? Manga based. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

**Waah, finally I made my first fanfic. Although it was really difficult, I satisfied with my first try. I know that there will be a lot of grammatical errors in this fanfic because English is not my first language, so please understand it. But if you want to criticize this story, your review is really appreciated! And also, this story is manga based. Because I haven't seen the whole episode of fmws anime, so I couldn't write it yet. Okay, please enjoy the story and tell me what you think after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmoon wo Sagashite nor it's character.**

LOST

Chapter 1 ~ Lost ~

I woke up in the morning after last night I couldn't sleep at all. It was very hard to close my eyes. Yesterday incident spun in my head. Every time I tried to go sleep, his face appeared in my mind. And it always ended with my eyes was teary again. Even now I still could feel my dried tears in the corners of my eyes. My head was in pain. My body got nausea, and my hair was really messy. I couldn't go out with this condition. People would think that I'm a zombie or other lunatic creature.

Someone knocked my door. I wanted to tell her that she could come in. But my throat was sore, I couldn't even say something. My throat was burning.

"Good morning, Mitsuki, what do you feel?" I looked at the one whom entered my room. It was Ooshige-san.

I smiled to her. I didn't want to make her worry about me. Because I couldn't say anything, I just nodded my head to tell her that I was okay. She smiled back at me, then she said, "Keiichi is here, do you want him to check your body, dear?" she caressed my hair, tried to fix it.

"No, I think I don't need it, Ooshige-san. I'm fine!" I said.

"Really? I doubt it, dear! Look at your face, it's really pale. Also, your eyes are red. Are you sure that you're really okay?" she asked me again.

"Yes, I'm really sure, Ooshige-san!" I faked a smile again. And finally she stopped asked me about my condition.

"Okay, if you feel that great! But can you explain to me what happened last night, Mitsuki? I deadly worried when you suddenly fainted! Did something happen to you?" she asked me. Her worry face appeared again.

As she asked me that question, I remembered last night incident again. And it made my headache got worse. I held my head, tried to weaken its pain. It felt very bad. Realize that, Ooshige-san put her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Mitsuki? Is your head hurt?" she asked me in a worry tone.

Suddenly my tears overflowed again. I couldn't handle it anymore. It was too sad to face the truth that he was gone now. I didn't say anything to him, said that I love him, really love him. And it wouldn't be happen. I would never see him. He was gone now. Even it was only a couple of hours after I knew that he was gone, my heart called for him. And it made my body's condition got worse. Every part of my body was in pain. I was sick now. And he was the only one who can heal me.

I cried even harder. And I put my head in Ooshige-san's lap. Then she caressed my hair, tried to calm me down. But it couldn't help. My sadness was too deep. I missed him so much. I wanted to see his face right now.

Can you see it? Every time I cry for you. Where did you go? Why did you go away without say something to me? I really miss you. Please come back, Takuto.

----- Flashback -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a very great concert. All the audiences were satisfied with it. The stage was great. The dancers were talented. The music was beautiful. And Fullmoon was very awesome. She was very pretty that night. Her white dress even made her more beautiful. Moreover her voice, it was really angelic. Everyone who heard it would feel its pureness. But now the concert was over. Everyone was very busy to clean up the stage and the hall right now. Meanwhile, Mitsuki ran towards the backstage in hurry. She looked very excited. She wanted to meet her shinigami friends and shared her happiness with them, especially with the cat-eared shinigami boy.

But when she got there, she felt something was wrong between them. The dog-eared shinigami hugged the rabbit-eared one. Mitsuki noticed her as Meroko, although her clothes were ripped everywhere. But the strange thing was the fact that she was crying. And also the cat-eared shinigami wasn't there. Izumi noticed her presence. He looked at her, and so did her.

"Izumi?" she looked at Meroko, "What happened to Meroko? Is she in pain?" she asked him hesitantly.

Izumi just looked at his friend, and shook his head.

"Then wha-what happened to her?" she got near to Meroko, "Are you okay, Meroko? Where's Takuto then?" her cracked voice appeared. She afraid the worse thing has happened to her forest friends.

Meroko just shook her head and cried even harder.

"What do you mean with that? Where's he, Meroko? Where's Takuto?" Mitsuki shook Meroko's shoulder right now. But Meroko just sobbed.

"He's gone!" Izumi grabbed Mitsuki's hand, tried to stop her action.

"What!?" she screamed, "Wha-what do you mean!?"

"Can't you understand my words!? He's dead, vanished, faded away, or whatever you call it, he's gone now, Mitsuki! And we'll never see him anymore!" Izumi shouted at her.

She didn't believe at Izumi's words just a moment ago, "Haha, it's not funny, Izumi!"

"Do you think that it was a joke!? I'm serious, Mitsuki!" Izumi shouted even louder at her, "Takuto was vanished, because he lost his power and remembered his past days! Do you think that it's nonsense?!"

"Of course I do! Look at me now, I'm still being Fullmoon! If Takuto was vanished, I would be back to my normal form, but I'm okay now! How come Takuto is gone!? It's ridiculous!" Mitsuki shouted at him back, even she felt her tears were uncontrolled.

"It's true, Mitsuki!" Meroko told her, she still sobbed.

"Meroko?"

Meroko tried to hold her tears, "It's true! Takuto is gone"

"No! Please tell me that it's a lie!" cried her.

Meroko just shook her head and came near to hugged Mitsuki, "I'm sorry"

"Don't say sorry to me, I believe that he is somewhere right now. I think that we must search for him soon!" Mitsuki broke Meroko's hug. Then she walked outside, looked at the sky and trees around the building, hoped that Takuto was sitting on them.

"Where are you going?" Izumi grabbed Mitsuki's wrist.

"Follow me, I'll search for Takuto!" Mitsuki told him calmly.

"Search for him where?"

"Everywhere"

"Don't be silly, Mitsuki! He was faded away, you won't find him!"

"I believe that I can find him, and bring he home-" her words was cut when Meroko ran to her and hugged her tight.

"Please back to your sense, Mitsuki! We told you the truth. Takuto's gone now. I know that you can't believe it, so do I. But please, try to stand with it. We can pass it together. Izumi and I will always be with you, I promise!" Meroko explained the situation to her calmly, still hugged her tight and cried silently.

Mitsuki's cry broke out in a second. She couldn't hold it anymore. She was really sad. It felt like the whole world would become very miserable from now on. It was really great before. Everything was going better day by day. But it would turn into the worse one soon. She cried uncontrolled. She let it out in Meroko's arms. And Meroko just caressed her back, tried to calm her down although she was going to cry again right now. Izumi looked at them in a quite long distance. He didn't want to bother them, because he knew that he can't do anything now. He didn't have a sensitive side like Meroko did.

But suddenly Mitsuki felt something was wrong in her head. Her vision was blurring, and then he fainted in Meroko's arms. Meroko was really panicked and tried to wake Mitsuki up by called her name continuously. Izumi ran towards them and helped Meroko to bring Mitsuki. They laid her down in a sofa and called the staff by turned into human.

----- End of Flashback --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes then looked at a clock beside her bed. It was eleven am in the afternoon. She could felt the sunlight became pretty hot for her skin. She tried to wake up and walked towards the window to pull its curtain. But it was still difficult for her body. She was still weak. She could feel her whole body was in pain.

"Have you waked up, Mitsuki?" a voice came from her back. She tried to notice who it was, but her vision was still blur.

"Meroko?" she mumbled the person's name.

"Yes?" suddenly Meroko held Mitsuki's hand, "You fainted again, Ooshige-san and Wakaouji-sensei were really panic."

"Where am I?"

"Ooshige-san's apartment"

"Where's Obaa-san? Is she here right now?"

"No, she has gone a moment ago."

"Ooh…" Mitsuki only mumbled to it.

"Do you miss Fuzuki? I'll call her if you want to"

"No, thanks Meroko, I just want you right here with me" Mitsuki held Meroko's hand.

Meroko smiled at her, "Okay, if you want to"

There was silent between them. Meroko just held Mitsuki's hand while Mitsuki looked outside the window. Then suddenly she noticed something and wanted to prove it with her own two eyes.

"Do you have a mirror, Meroko?" she asked her.

"Of course I have! Mirror is a very important thing for girls!" she answered, handed her a pink mirror, "Here!"

Mitsuki looked at the mirror. It reflected her face. But it was not Fullmoon's face which appeared last night. It was her normal face, Kouyama Mitsuki's. She looked at her hand. It was a real thirteen years old child's hand.

"So I was back to my normal form? Kouyama Mitsuki?" she said something to Meroko, while looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yes" Meroko answered sadly.

"So Takuto's power isn't take its effect in my body anymore?" asked her again.

"Yes" she answered simply.

"So Takuto was faded away?"

"I'm afraid yes" Meroko said hesitantly.

Mitsuki blew her breath out. Tried to calm herself down.

"How could it be?" She asked Meroko again.

Meroko was in silent for a while, then she answered, "He lost his power, and remembered his lost memory-"

"Was it because of me?"

Meroko was very startled by Mitsuki's words, "No! Of course not! We did the fight with Sheldan was because we wanted it to! It wasn't your fault, Mitsuki! Please don't punish yourself because of it!" Meroko held her hand even tighter. Her face became pale again.

Mitsuki smiled at her dear friend. Really thanked God for sent a kind-hearted friend like her, "Thank you, Meroko!" she smiled again.

* * *

"Is it my turn now?" a young nurse asked the doctor.

"Yes, please check him well! Got it?" the doctor caressed her shoulder and went outside the room.

"Okay, Sir!" she muttered. Then she walked to one of the patient room which had number 105. She silently went in, didn't want to wake the patient up. But actually it didn't need, because he was in coma right now.

"I'm a new nurse here, and I'll check your health from now on, so please treat me well!" she said in hesitant tone, while bowed to the patient who slept on the bed.

She got near the patient; then held his wrist; "First I will check your heartbeat, so please breathe regularly!" she smiled at him, although she knew that he couldn't see her at all.

"Wow, your health is going better day by day, Sir! Please keep it up!" she said cheerily at him, "Okay, now I'll give you a shot, please wait for a while!" she turned around then prepared all the equipment she needed for the shot.

While the nurse was busy with her syringe, the patient unexpectedly started to move his fingers. At first in only a small movement, but not long after that he started to open his eyes. He still startled at how shiny it was; because it was almost three years after his long sleep. He looked around the room; it felt really unfamiliar for him.

"Okay, the syringe is ready now, it won't be hurt, so-" the nurse's words were cut when she saw that the patient looked at her now. His deep blue eyes tried to recognize her.

The nurse was very surprised with the progress in him. Then she ran outside the room in hurry, while shouted the doctor's name continuously. As the nurse went out, he just looked at her in confuse. He didn't understand what was going on around him.

Not long after the nurse ran out of the room, she was back with someone behind her. It was a man. He wore a long white coat which made him shinier for his eyes. Then the doctor got near to him and suddenly a smile plastered on his face.

"It's been three years since you opened your eyes for the last time. Welcome back, Kira Takuto-san!" he greeted him in glad.

**Okay, that's the end of the first chapter! It's quite long, isn't it? Hope you like it! So, what do you think? Is it bad or a good one? Please review to let me know what you think about my story! Thank you for reading! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Advice

**A very much thanks goes to my reviewers for the first chapter: ****Chibichan****, ****Ayaka Midnight****, and ****skybluescramble**** (Okay, we started to review each other's fic. Glad that your original language haven't turn into Japanese, sist! Hehe). This is the second chapter of 'Lost'. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmoon wo Sagashite nor it's character, although I always want to kidnap Arina Tanemura and ask for Takuto as the ransom.**

LOST

Chapter 2 ~ Advice ~

In the afternoon, I went home to my grandmother's house. Then together with Wakaouji-sensei and Ooshige-san I gathered in the living room. We had to talk about my carrier as a singer in the future, because Wakaouji-sensei had forbid me to continue singing. My throat would get worse if I kept doing that. But in the other hand, in my deepest heart, I didn't want to stop singing. I loved it and that was the only way I could keep my memories when Takuto was still here. But I also knew that he never wanted me die just because of this silly throat tumor.

"How was her throat, Wakaouji-sensei?" my grandmother asked Wakaouji-sensei, opened the conversation.

Wakaouji-sensei opened his bag and took a piece of paper from it. After a shot read on it, he gave the paper to my grandmother.

"As written on check-up result, tumor in Mitsuki-chan's throat was getting worse than before the concert" explained Wakaouji-sensei.

I trembled when heard that sentence out of Wakaouji-sensei's mouth. It was like my very last day would come sooner. I tried to calm myself down. I strengthen my grab on my pink skirt. But it couldn't help, my heart still beat fast. Ooshige-san, who realized my pale face, suddenly took my hand and holds it tight. I looked at her in surprise. But she just smiled at me, told me that everything would be fine through her warm gaze.

While heard that, grandmother read the paper more carefully and then looked at me, "What do you want to do, Mitsuki-san?" asked her.

I just hung my head low. I didn't have any courage to say something. I needed more time to think about it.

"What about an operation?" Wakaouji-sensei suddenly suggested to us.

"No! I don't want to have an operation! Did I always tell you about that, Wakaouji-sensei?" I half shouted at him.

I never want to have an operation from the beginning. Because the operation would remove my vocal chord and it meant that I couldn't sing anymore. Of course it would like hell for me. Singing is my life. I have lost my parents, my friends, even my love, and now my voice too? I couldn't stand with it. Hell no.

"But, that is the only way, Mitsuki!" said Ooshige-san to me.

"No! I refuse that! I'll do anything to heal this tumor, but please don't operate me! I don't want to lose my voice!" I begged them, still hung my head low. At that time, I could fell my eyes were teary again. It made my headache back.

I could see that they have guessed my response before. And it made me hung my head a little lower.

"How about operate her without remove her vocal cords?" Ooshige-san gave us suggestion.

Everyone looked at Ooshige-san at once. Honestly, all this time I always dreamt to have an operation without remove my vocal chord, just like Ooshige-san said just now. But Wakaouji-san has told me that it was impossible. There weren't any medical equipment that could heal the throat tumor without remove the vocal cords. Because the vocal cords was the place where the tumor grows. If it hadn't removed, the tumor could appear again.

"It's impossible!" See? I have told you before, "The vocal cords were the place where the tumor grows. The tumor could grow again if we didn't remove it!" exactly like I told you just now. I have heard it many times from him.

Ooshige-san looked gloomy because of her boyfriend's answer, "But I believe that there's a way!" she said cheerily while pounded the table, "Oops! Sorry…" she suddenly apologized after realized if my grandmother gave her a death glare.

"Is it really impossible, Wakaouji-sensei?" my grandmother asked him once again with serious tone.

Wakaouji-sensei only blew his breath out after heard my grandmother's sentence, "I can't say that it's really impossible, Koyama-san, but we haven't find any equipment to do it yet" he explained. Was it just me or he always repeated the same excuse?

"Can't you ask for a help to your foreign doctor friend, Keiichi? Probably they have some new technologies to do this kind of operation?" Ooshige-san asked him again.

"I don't really know…"

"Oh, come on! I know that you can do it! You'll do it, right?" Ooshige-san suddenly held Wakaouji-sensei's hands and begged him with her big puppy eyes, "For me?"

I know that Wakaouji-sensei couldn't help it. He just really into it, "Okay okay…I'll try to ask my friend in Germany!" he said it while rubbed his back hair.

Ooshige-san suddenly cheered, "Yay! Thank you, Keiichi!"

I swore that I saw Wakaouji-sensei's face became red that time. It wasn't like the cool and prince-like Wakaouji-sensei who I knew. He was like a different people. Well, everyone who fell in love could change into everything.

When the happiness feeling came around us, suddenly Wakaouji-sensei's phone rang. And Ooshige-san automatically broke their intertwined hands.

"Hello? Wakaouji Keiichi's here!" said him when he picked up the phone.

While we heard Wakaouji-sensei's conversation, Tanaka served us tea and some strawberry daifukus.

"Your favorite, Mitsuki-chan!" she winked at me.

"Thank you very much, Tanaka-san! You're the best!" I winked back at her while gave her two thumbs up.

"Are you sure, Takagi-san?" Wakaouji-sensei suddenly stood up, his handsome face became serious. But I could see a slight of happiness on it, "Is he really awake?"

Now I didn't really know what he was talking about.

"Okay, I'll be right there soon! Please check him first!" as he closed his conversation, he stood up and gave an ojigi to us, "I think I must go now, Koyama-san! I have something urgent to do!" he looked really in hurry. I wonder what made him so enthusiast that time. Ooshige-san suddenly gave him a suspicious look.

"Something urgent? What's that?" she asked him before he could reach the door and went out of the house.

Wakaouji-sensei looked at his girlfriend, "My special patient who has a coma since three years ago wakes up today, so I must go to see him!" he said that while wore his shoe.

After done with his shoe, he suddenly cupped Ooshige-san's cheek, "I'll pick you up at five, see you!" and he went away in a flash.

Ooshige-san just rubbed her cheek, "Well, I wonder who that 'special patient' is? I'll kill him if that's a girl!" said Ooshige-san while gave Wakaouji-sensei a death glare.

My grandmother and I just gave a surprised look on the new couple. What a sweet couple.

Honestly, I felt bit envy on them.

* * *

"Well, Mitsuki-chan, this is the first time I came to your room!" said Ooshige-san when she entered my bedroom, "It's really big! I wonder how huge is it?"

"You're overacting, Ooshige-san! It's not that big!"

"Well, you can say that because you spend almost of your time here, Mitsuki! So you'll never realize that!"

Well, I think she was right.

"And Ooshige-san, what do you want to talk with me? Is it really important so you must drag me to my private room?" I got straight to the point.

"Honestly, I just want to ask you what happened to you when the night after the concert? You haven't answered it yet, Mitsuki!" she got near to me.

My brain worked hard. It thought about how I must answer Ooshige-san's question. I would never tell her the truth, all of the shinigami things and et cetera; she would think that I was insane because my head hit the floor when I fainted. But I couldn't lie to her. She was just too nice for me. It would be a sin if I dare to lie to her. And suddenly I got an idea. I would tell her the truth, but in a different way.

"Ooshige-san?" I called her name, and she looked at me, "Yes, Mitsuki-chan?" she suddenly hold my hands.

I hung my head low, tried to say it even it was hard. It could make me sad again. But I must do it, "You love Wakaouji-sensei, right?" suddenly her cheeks bruised in pink color.

"Of course yes! What's with that, Mitsuki?"

I couldn't continue my words. It was too distressing.

"What if…" I stooped on it, "What if Wakaouji-sensei suddenly goes away from your life? And he'll never come back?" I could feel that my tears would roll down on my cheek, but I hold it as I could.

Ooshige-san just looked at me in confusion. Probably she didn't get my words, "Well, dear…" she started to answer, "It's really miserable, isn't it?"

I just nodded my head, still tried to hold my tears.

"If Keiichi is gone, then I will…" Ooshige-san couldn't continue her words, "I think it would be the end of the world!" I agreed with her.

"It will be really sad at first, but we have to continue our live, isn't it?" I nodded again.

"But…" I tried to speak, but it was stopped.

"Just think like this, Mitsuki-chan!" Ooshige-san started to speak serious with me, "He loves you, right?"

I gasped at her words, "Umm…He said that he loves me twice…" I could feel that my cheeks became warmer.

"It means that he loves you, Mitsuki!"

"So?" I asked her again, impatiently.

"Someone who loves you will never want you to stop living your life! You must not give up! Just continue your life without forget him!" that was my motto when Eichi left me, "And if you do that, I know that he will be happy!" the last sentence reached my heart.

"You want him to be happy, right? So that's all you can do for him! Living your life in happiness but never forgets him!" well, I thought Ooshige-san was quite wise that time.

I smiled to her, give her my very best smile.

"Thank you, Ooshige-san! I think that was enough to cheer me up!" I said that while hold her hands tighter. And she just nodded her head in satisfaction.

She was right.

I must forced myself to living my life even it's hard.

Once again.

* * *

He rushed into the hospital hallway and quickly wore his long white coat. His face shone brightly, something made him really happy today. The senior doctor has called him just a moment ago, told him that his special patient has woken up. He just too impatient to see his special patient's face who actually his best friend; the face which he never saw in this lately three years. He knew that it would be embarrassing, but honestly, he really missed him.

His steps stopped when he reached his room's door. He grabbed the doorknob, but too anxious to pull it. He was afraid that the senior doctor lied to him, that in the reality he still fell asleep. But he encourage himself, believed the better one.

"Excuse me…" he opened the door and looked inside.

He imagined that he would see his friend sat on the bed while looked at him who entered his room. But it was all shattered when he saw that his friend still slept silently on the bed. Many tubes and cables connected to his body. He walked closer and saw his face.

He blew his breath out and then sat on the nearest chair from his spot, "Oh God…" he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, "Is it really impossible to see his smile-"

"Stop your disgusting words, Keiichi! You talked like I'm your girlfriend! It makes me get goose bumps!"

Suddenly, a voice reached his ears. The voice was really familiar and pure. Although it was a bit hoarse but it was still great. Just like the past time.

"Ta-Takuto?" he called his name haltingly.

"Of course it's me! Who do you think I am?" answered him without any hesitation.

He looked straight at the young doctor. His deep blue eyes never changed, just like the last day when he saw it. Wakaouji looked at his best friend in surprised look. He never thought that the day which he always waited for in last three years would come today. He always wanted to write a song and sing with him again, also to apologize to him.

"Wahaha! Glad to see you again, Takuto!" Wakaouji automatically hugged his best friend tight and stroked his head, made his hair became really messy.

"Hey hey hey, calm down, Young prince! I know that you miss me that much, but- but-" he spoke haltingly, while tried to broke the hug that his friend gave, "It's too much, Keiichi!" Takuto still tried to get free from Wakaouji, but it didn't work, because the young doctor pretended that he couldn't hear Takuto's complaint.

"I SAID IT'S ENOUGH, KEIICHI!" Takuto used his final effort at last, by shouted right in front of Wakaouji's ears. And it worked; he let him free from his tight hug.

"Owh sorry, Takuto! I just- you know, too happy! Haha!" he tried to hug Takuto again, but then the younger one pushed him lightly, just to avoid his next over-tight hug.

Takuto looked at his best friend's face. It shone brightly right now. A smile plastered on his face since they met just a moment ago. He never thought that he could make someone became like that, became very happy after saw him.

"Say, Takuto, what did you feel when you were coma?" asked Wakaouji out of the blue, while sat on the chair beside Takuto's bed.

Takuto blew his breath out, then said, "Is that all you can do to welcome me after my almost forever sleep? Making me become your new observation object by asks that kind of question?" he complained again.

"What are you talking about? I have hugged you! Is that not enough for you?" Wakaouji started to stand up and got closer to Takuto.

Takuto got goose bumps over his body, "Okay, okay, that was enough, Keiichi! Don't try to-"

The young doctor stopped his steps, "Oh, come on, Takuto, just say it, that you want another warm hug from me?"

"Stop teasing me, Keiichi!" Takuto shouted, "It's enough, Young prince! Don't you dare to-" but Wakaouji couldn't stop, he hugged the younger one once more.

Takuto tried to release from his hug (again), but he stopped when Wakaouji said something to him.

"It's true that I miss you this much! Although it's deadly embarrassing words since we are both men, but because you are my best friend, I think I could say it loudly!" he smiled widely, "I miss you so much, kid! Welcome back!"

Takuto surprised when heard the young doctor's sentence. But he just smiled while said, "Thank you, Young prince!"

**Okay, the second chapter was done! Personally, I started to like Wakaouji Keiichi when wrote this chapter (Please don't kill me, Ooshige-san!).**

**Ah! Does anyone ever ask why Takuto called Wakaouji 'Young Prince' in this chapter? And the answer is because Tanemura told it so! If you ever read the manga (I forget which volume is), you'll know that Wakaouji means young prince in Japanese. So I use that in this chapter.**

**But don't try to search in the manga why Wakaouji called Takuto 'Kid'. You won't find it; because it's just my own thought. I think since Takuto is the youngest in Route L, the others probably called him 'Kid'. **

**Reviews are really really really appreciated! See you in the next chapter! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: March 23

**Hey, sorry for the late update! I was busy with my graduation stuffs… I'm back with the third chapter! Thanks to ****FMAohshc**** for reviewed the previous chapter! And also for people who listed this story as your favorite! Gyaa! Gyaa! Gyaa! Very much thanks for you all! *bow* *bow***

**I made Milkmake couple first appearance in this chapter! I must not leave them behind, right? Although I prefer TakuMitsu couple to IzuMero couple, they are still Fullmoon characters; I have to include them in the story! *Arghh* Anyway, please enjoy the third chapter of 'Lost'.**

**Disclaimer: I do own Fullmoon wo Sagashite and its character, but you know right, it's a big lie.**

LOST

Chapter 3 ~ March 23 ~

It was morning again. Birds' voices reach my ears, made me opened my eyes wider. I looked at a cute and pink calendar on my desk. It was March 23. I realized that it was almost a week after Wakaouji-sensei said that he would ask his foreign friend to help my operation.

Aargh, I always trembled when heard the last word.

I got up from my bed then walked slowly to my little dressing table. I looked at myself in the mirror. I shocked when saw my own reflection there. I almost didn't notice who that person was. I never thought that my condition would turn even worse day by day. My hair was really messy, and I had dark circles below my eyes. How could I turn into like this?

Aah, perhaps it was because I always spent almost of my time at night for crying. I was sure that my tears were dried.

When I was busy checked my zombie-like face, someone knocked my door. It was Tanaka-san, I thought. And I was right.

"It's time for breakfast, Mitsuki-chan! Let's go to the dining room! I made a super delicious sashimi just for you!" said Tanaka-san cheerily while opened my door.

"It will be nice, Tanaka-san! I'll be there soon!" I answered.

After heard my answer, Tanaka-san just smiled and closed the door.

I looked at the mirror once more, then said, "I hope today will turn into a good day! Ah, no! A very very good day!" I cheered myself then walked to the dining room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's March 23!" she cheered happily at him.

"So? What's with that?" he replied simply while flight in a full speed, not recognized that his partner was a meter behind him.

She just pouted her mouth. Although she knew that her partner didn't have any sensitive side, but she still wished to make his heart warmer. She just wanted to make a conversation after the very long abstain of Milkmake.

But it seemed not worked.

"Nothing! Just forget it!" she still pouted her mouth.

He rolled his eyes into her and stopped, "Angry?"

"Of course! Why did you asked me that if you already know the answer?" she was got really angry now.

"Just want to see your angry face!" he looked straight at his partner's pinkish eyes, "it's cute!" a simple smile plastered on his face.

Her cheeks reddened as she heard his sentence. Then she automatically hugged him just like usual, "I really really love you, Izumi-kun!" shouted her.

"Yeah, I know. This is the 94th!" he answered calmly, started to get bored of her −strange 'love confessing' behavior, "Come on, we have a lot of tasks to do!"

Meroko was still in the la-la land, not cared about what Izumi said.

Izumi just blew his breath out every time her silly illness came. He must bear with it. It was everyday life, "Be serious, Yui Meroko! Or I'll ask Buchou to change my partner- " his sentence cut, because Yui Meroko suddenly hugged him tight.

"No! No! I'll be serious doing my job from now on, Izumi-kun! So please don't do such cruel thing like that to me!" she begged Izumi, while held the man's left arm tighter.

Izumi left a small grin on his face. He just made a joke with her. Because of the same answer of course, he liked to see her face expression, especially the angry and the puppy-like one. They were all cute, for him.

"Okay okay, apologize accepted! Now let me check our task list for today!" she quickly took their task list from her pocket then gave it to him, just didn't want to make him got a bad mood again. You know that right; he is a really moody doggy boy.

"Let's see…" mumbled Izumi when read the list, "We have Narusawa Aori at 9 pm. I think she's the first for today!" after finished read it, he gave the list back to Meroko, "Where is her house, actually?"

"Tokyo!" she shouted happily answered Izumi's question.

"Why are you so happy when our task is in Tokyo?" asked him curiously.

She smiled widely, "Because Mitsuki's house is in Tokyo too!" her smile even wider after said that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Thank you for the food!" I cheered happily as I put my chopsticks down. Honestly, I faked a smile that time, just didn't want to make Obaa-san and Tanaka-san worried about me. Although they acted like they didn't care about me at all −especially Obaa-san, but I knew that inside their heart, they worried about me. But they just hid it.

"Have you finished your food, Mitsuki-san?" asked Obaa-san coldly, just like usual.

"Yes, Obaa-san! I'm full, it's really delicious!" I asked her then took a sip of my tea.

Tanaka-san walked closer to me as served the desserts which are some sweet dangos, "How was the sashimi, Mitsuki-chan? It was delicious, isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes from the tea, "Just like what you've said, Tanaka-san! It was really delicious!" I answered as lift my thumbs for her.

Tanaka-san giggled after heard that then she was slowly heading to the kitchen.

"Mitsuki-san?" I was busy eating all of my dangos, so I startled when my grandmother called me.

"Yes, Obaa-" I choked because the dangos stuck in my pharynx. I coughed continuously.

Realized that her granddaughter was in pain, my grandmother rushed closer to me, "Are you okay, Mitsuki-san? Drink it!" she gave me a glass of tea, then help me to cure my choke by rubbed my back.

I looked at my grandmother a bit. I surprised because she looked really worried about me. Like if I could die because of this choke. Honestly, I felt bit happy that time.

"Are you really okay, Mitsuki-san?" she continuously rubbed my back.

I tried to answer, "I'm okay, Obaa-san! I'm okay!" it was still difficult to talk, but I forced myself while rubbed my chest.

"I'm sorry for make you startled, Mitsuki-san!" she felt guilty and started to walk back to her spot before.

"It's okay, Obaa-san!" I gave her a wide smile.

And she replied with a smile too. But the difference from before was her smile was much warmer now. Not the cold and fake one. I knew that my grandmother had changed. She wasn't an egoist person anymore; she is my beloved grandmother, who has a warm gaze.

"What did you want to ask me, Obaa-san?" I was back to conversation as she sat down.

She took a sip of her tea, "Well, has Wakaouji-sensei called you, Mitsuki-san?"

"Oh, he hasn't, Obaa-san!" I answered simply.

"Oh I see…" she mumbled softly, "He hasn't called me too."

After that last word, there was silence between us. We just sipped our tea repeatedly. I wanted to make a conversation with my grandmother, actually. But I was too confused how to start it.

"Mitsuki-san?" she suddenly called me.

"Ye-yes, Obaa-san?" I startled once again.

I looked at my grandmother, but she hung her head low. How rare. And the most surprise thing was her cheeks turned into pinkish. Was it just me or…

"Do you ever wish to start an education, Mitsuki-san? In middle school?" she asked me. Her voice was too low, but I still could hear it.

"Yes! Of course, Obaa-san! I've always wanted that all this time!" I answered sincerely, "What's with that, Obaa-san?" I asked curiously. I hoped that it was like my imagination. Could it be…? Could it be…?

"I'm just… I think…" Grandmother spoke unsure then sighed, "Do you know Yatsuhane Middle School near the city green area, Mitsuki-san?"

"Yes, Obaa-san!"

She sighed again, "I think…After you get your operation, I'll enroll you to that school!" she finally said that, "What do you think?"

"You permit me to go to school, Obaa-san?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Yes, after you get your opera-" grandmother's sentence was cut as I hugged her tight. I was really happy.

"Of course I like it! I really really like it! Thank you, Obaa-san!" I hugged her tighter, not caring if she would scold me after that.

She smiled warmly, "Yes, you're welcome, Mitsuki-san!"

Not long after that, someone knocked the door.

"Yes, come in!" my grandmother permit her.

"Sorry for disturb you, Madam! Wakaouji-sensei's calling!" Tanaka-san told us.

"Go ahead! It's for you, Mitsuki-san!" grandmother smiled to me and then I made my way to the living room where the phone was.

But after I got in front of the phone, I was really anxious. Many thoughts rushed in my head. What if Wakaouji-sensei would tell me that there wasn't a way to do a safe operation? What if… What if…

"Moshi-moshi? This is Mitsuki, Wakaouji-sensei!" I lifted up the phone stalk, then spoke to Wakaouji-sensei.

"Ah, glad you're home, Mitsuki-chan!" he seemed in happy mood. I hoped it was good news which he would tell me.

"Have you asked your foreign friend, Wakaouji-sensei?" I asked him rapidly, too impatient to hear his news.

"Good news, Mitsuki-chan! My friend in Germany said that he has the newest technology in medical equipment to do your operation!" he said that happily, "It's a really good news right, Mitsuki-chan?"

I couldn't believe what he said just now, I still thought that it was a dream, "Is-is that true, Wakaouji-sensei?"

"Of course it's true, Mitsuki-chan!" he answered simply.

I began to cry, too happy when heard this good news, "Thank you, Wakaouji-sensei! Thank you…" I mumbled softly.

"Yes, yes, you're welcome, Mitsuki-chan! I'm really happy too! It's great news! You still can sing even after your operation, Mitsuki-chan!" he said.

"Yes, you're right, Wakaouji-sensei! Very much thanks for you!" I burst in tears again, just like a kid.

I could hear Wakaouji-sensei chuckled in the other line of the phone then he said, "Ah, wait! Do you have time this afternoon, Mitsuki-chan?

I sobbed, "Yes I have, Wakaouji-sensei! Why?"

"I need to check your throat condition once more before the operation; can we do that this afternoon? I must send the result to Germany soon!" he explained.

I startled happy, "This afternoon? Of course, Wakaouji-sensei!"

"Really? Okay, I'll pick you up at one! Got it?"

"Yes, Wakaouji-sensei!" I answered, "Once again, really really thank you, Wakaouji-sensei!"

"Once again, you're welcome, Mitsuki-chan!" he said to me happily then hung up the phone.

.

..

…

In March 23, I got a lot of happiness.

My prayer became true.

It was a really really good day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She started to put her stuff into the tiny bag before went to the hospital. She knew that the check up would spend many times, so she put some snacks with her too. She was going to get out from her room when someone knocked her window.

"Aah! There! There! Mitsukkiii!" Meroko rushed into Mitsuki's room through the window and hugged her tight.

"Meroko! It's been a while!" Mitsuki hugged her back even tighter, "How are you?"

Meroko broke the hug then looked at Mitsuki's face, "Hey! That's my line! I should be the one who said that! How are you, Mitsuki? Is everything okay?"

Mitsuki wanted to make a little joke with her bestfriend, "Everything isn't okay…" she acted to look gloomy.

Meroko started to get into it, but then Mitsuki surprised her, "But it is great!"

They screamed in happiness feeling. Just like common girls.

"Something really good just happened, isn't it? What is that? Tell me! Tell me!" Meroko got enthusiast with Mitsuki's story.

"Guess what, Meroko!" Mitsuki started.

"Hmm…Let me think…" she acted like she was thinking, rubbed her chin continuously, "I give up! Just tell me then!"

"Okay!" Mitsuki held Meroko hands tighter, "This morning Wakaouji-sensei told me that he can do the operation in me without remove my vocal cords!"

"Really? Thanks God! It's really good news!" she shouted happily, "Then when is the operation?"

Mitsuki was in silent for a while, thinking, "I don't know… But I'll get a throat check up again this afternoon!"

"Waah… That's great, Mitsuki! Ganbatte ne!" Meroko encouraged the younger one.

Mitsuki just nodded then asked Meroko, "Did you come alone, Meroko?"

"No, I'm with Izumi-kun! He is my partner now!" answered her simply.

"But then where he is now?" Mitsuki's eyes searched for him.

Suddenly, a dog eared shinigami rushed into Mitsuki's room, "Why are you so long, Meroko? You said it's just a while!"

"Ah! Izumi-san! Nice to meet you! It's been a while, right?" Mitsuki greeted him with a wide smile on her face.

"Yes, you're right!" he answered, "Come on, Meroko! We still have another task to do!" he dragged Meroko out of Mitsuki's room.

"No! I want to be with Mitsuki!" she screamed just like a baby.

Looked at the couple, Mitsuki just left a small giggle; then suddenly a knock in her door surprised them.

"Mitsuki-chan! Wakaouji-sensei's here!" Tanaka-san opened the door and said that.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Mitsuki answered while half shouted, "I will go to the hospital, want to accompany me?"

"Of course! Come on, Izumi-kun!" Meroko shouted happily while turned into stuffed animal.

"No! We still have another task, Mero-" Izumi's sentence stopped as Meroko turned him into stuffed animal which could make him incapable to speak.

"Let's go, Mitsuki!" Meroko cheered and lift her hands in the air.

Mitsuki chuckled, "Okay!" and put the stuffed animals in her bag. Then they made their way to the living room.

**And that is the third chapter. When I wrote it in my notebook, I thought that it would be longer than the second chapter, but in Microsoft Word it isn't. Ah, I didn't make Takuto's appearance in this chapter. Sorry, Takuto! *bow***

**But I promise he will appear in the next chapter. **

**Ah, these are some Japanese words in this chapter:**

**Obaa-san : Grandmother.**

**Buchou : Boss, actually it's Sheldan.**

**Moshi-moshi : It's like 'Hello?' when you pick up the phone.**

**Ganbatte ne : Do your best!**

**Don't forget to leave a review, readers! See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hospital

**I'm really sorry for my quite long hiatus. Truthfully, I had idea to continue this chapter, but because without any reason I suddenly got crazy with English, I stopped to write it until my mood came back from its adventure. Haha. And thanks God it went home safely few days ago and I could write again.**

**Thanks to ****somebody new**** and ****skybluescramble**** −my beloved partner who has contagious craziness and made me become like THIS− for reviewed the previous chapter. And also many thanks go to people who listed my story as your favorite! Really really thank you!**

**Anyway, please enjoy the fourth chapter of 'Lost'.**

**Disclaimer: I think it's not really important, actually. We already know that Fullmoon wo Sagashite is belong to Arina Tanemura, not mine. But this fic is nekoTaku-chan's, other word, mine.**

LOST

Chapter 4 ~ The Hospital ~

We were in Wakaouji-sensei's car right now, heading to the hospital where he works in. I would have a particular check up for my upcoming operation. Wakaouji-sensei had asked his friend in Germany to help him did the operation to me. I put my tiny bag on my lap where Meroko and Izumi-san were silently acted like stuffed animals.

"Nice weather, right, Mitsuki-chan?" Wakaouji-sensei said, started a conversation with me.

"Yes, it's not too hot, just sunny!" I answered while looked out over the window. He was right, the weather was great.

Wakaouji-sensei rolled his eyes from the road toward me, "New plush doll, Mitsuki-chan? A dog this time?"

I was a bit startled then looked at Izumi-san who was in my bag, "Ye-yes, Wakaouji-sensei! I bought it yesterday!"

"Oh I see… But where's the cat anyway? You always bring the cat with you, don't you?" he asked me out of the blue.

The question made me surprised. I never thought that Wakaouji-sensei ever noticed about my plush dolls and asked about the cat one. My heart beat faster and I suddenly felt bad again, but I tried to hide it from Wakaouji-sensei.

"Oh, the cat? I-I left it at home, Wakaouji-sensei! Today is the dog's turn!" I faked a smile while caressed Izumi-san's head.

"Ooh…" Wakaouji-sensei only mumbled when heard my answer.

I hung my head low after forced to laugh for Wakaouji-sensei. Realized my gloomy face, Meroko looked at me. She seemed very worried about me. And as the response, I just gave her a faked smile.

The cat had gone, Wakaouji-sensei.

He left me.

...

They arrived in the hospital then walked slowly to Wakaouji's room. He told Mitsuki to wait there while he prepared all of the equipments needed. The young doctor's room was kind of neat. Mitsuki never thought that her personal doctor is different from other young men who usually too lazy to clean up their own rooms. He arranged all of his stuffs in order. Books which titles begin with same alphabet were grouping together. Mitsuki touched his computer; there weren't any dust at all. Of course that was quite enough to make Mitsuki's mouth opened widely.

"Wakaouji-sensei is kind of neat though, Mitsuki!" said Meroko in amazed while her eyes observed the room.

"Yeah, it's quite astonishing, Meroko!" Mitsuki answered simply.

Not long after that, Wakaouji-sensei opened the door then walked slowly closer to Mitsuki. He already wore his long white coat, which signed if he was ready to examine Mitsuki's throat.

"Looks like you surprise about something, Mitsuki-chan! What's that?" he said while put his pen on the table.

"Oh, your room is very neat, Wakaouji-sensei! Did you clean it up yourself?" Mitsuki asked curiously to him.

"Of course not! A cleaning service did it for me!"

Well, that was enough to ruin everything.

"The equipments is ready, Mitsuki-chan! Come with me!" he told Mitsuki to follow him to a particular room for the check up.

Mitsuki just nodded then made her way to the room together with Wakaouji-sensei. Actually, Mitsuki has got there tons of times until she felt like the machines getting bored of her. But she didn't know why it made her nervous this time. Cold sweat made her palms wet and the cold-enough check up room made it worse. Perhaps it because today's check up was her final check up right before the doctors made decision what would they do with her throat. She scared if her throat was much worse than before; the doctors could do the worst thing that she couldn't imagine, removed her vocal cords.

Meroko who realized her friend's nervousness poked Mitsuki's hand then murmured softly to her, "Daijobu, Mitsuki! Get relax! Just does it as usual, okay?"

Mitsuki nodded and murmured, "Thank you!" while walked closer to Wakaouji-sensei.

She put her bag on the couch, so the plush dolls-like shinigami could watch her did the check up carefully. Truthfully, she thought it would be okay for Izumi to watch her throat entered by the check up machine. But it was much opposite for Meroko. She knew Meroko well. After all, Meroko is just a girl although she is a shinigami. Most of girls are much alike in personality. They hate disgusting thing.

And entering some kind of machine in someone's throat could be call disgusting too.

"You know exactly the procedure, right, Mitsuki-chan?" Wakaouji-sensei put his mask on and held the syringe which has an anesthetic substance in it.

Mitsuki answered her doctor's question while laid on the bed, "Of course, Wakaouji-sensei! It's already stuck on my head all this time!"

As Wakaouji-sensei gave anesthetic shot to Mitsuki, she began to felt sleepy and then unconscious. The check up was quite painful, because Mitsuki's throat would be entered by medical equipment which liked a camera that could show the tumor condition. So, the anesthetic shot was really important. After Wakaouji-sensei sure that Mitsuki has fallen asleep into deep slumber, he started checked her throat condition, activating the machine.

At first, Meroko thought that she was strong enough to watch Mitsuki's check up process and not being disgusted by it. She was in good mood, tried to comfort herself by started conversation with the dog-eared shinigami. But she was too full of herself until she didn't remember if Izumi was being stuffed animal right now, which means that Izumi couldn't speak at all. While Meroko was busy made conversation with him, Izumi just kept silent and gave her death glare, signed of anger. Because she was the one who turned him into stuffed animal and unfortunately he wasn't in his best condition so he couldn't turn himself into human form.

Meroko saw with her own eyes when the medical equipment entered Mitsuki's throat through her mouth. It was disgusting, indeed. But the pink bunny tried to be strong, "It seems painful, right, Izumi-kun?" she said while had sweat drops on her forehead.

She rolled her eyes to Izumi, but Izumi just gave her another death glare. It increased her nervousness.

Ten minutes, she tried to be calm.

"Wha-what's Mitsuki probably feeling right now? What do you think, Izumi-kun?" she still tried to make conversation with her partner.

Stronger intensity of dog-eared shinigami's death glare was all she got.

Fifteen minutes, she still could see Mitsuki examined by the young doctor.

Twenty minutes, she forced herself to stand with it, although her face started to become pale and she began to hang her head.

Thirty minutes, she ran to the restroom.

...

Meroko rushed out of the check up room in hurry. She ran quickly to the nearest restroom she could find. She almost threw up since she forced herself to see Mitsuki did her check up. She ran not even paid attention toward her surrounding. Ran, ran, and ran, until she found a particular room which has a man and woman pictured on its door as the symbols. After ran around five minutes, she finally found the restroom. Rushed in, and then rolled her eyes to search for the washbasin. She successfully threw up and gargled to rinse her mouth, didn't notice where she was actually.

"Waah, that was close! I can't throw up in front of Izumi-kun of course!" she muttered while wiped off the water on her mouth with hand, "But that kind of check up was very disgusting! How can Mitsuki bear with tha-" her sentence was stopped as a man opened the door and entered the restroom.

"Hey, wait! How dare you enter a woman restroom like this? This is a woman restroom, you know! A WOMAN RESTROOM!" she shouted loudly to that man. But it's useless; the man couldn't hear her, of course because she was in her shinigami form right now. A normal human can't hear shinigami's voice and can't see them though.

She started pissed off and then decided to follow the man while still tried to make him noticed if that was woman restroom. But what happened next was she screamed loudly as she noticed that she made a big mistake that time. She could she three men were busy took a pee while made conversation each other, with opened pants of course. Meroko almost fainted in ashamed, but she held herself and ran out of the restroom, a MAN restroom in fact. She still screamed loudly even when she had out of the restroom, and closed her face with both of her hands.

Honestly, she thought that she couldn't marry anyone since that incident.

Meroko ran with her eyes closed. I repeat once again, with her eyes closed. So after got tired and stopped ran, she didn't even know where she was. She lost in the hospital. She couldn't ask anyone of course, she's invisible. Being confused, she decided to explore the hospital alone, tried to think positive if she could find Mitsuki's place. Walked and walked without knowing any direction, she just trusted her feeling.

"Oh God, where am I?" she murmured desperately, still walked slowly exploring the hospital white-painted hallway.

She walked slowly when suddenly many doctors and nurses pierced her body. The nurses pulled a patient bed with them. They looked really busy. The nurses said many difficult words which Meroko didn't understand it's meaning to the doctors. Being curious, Meroko out of the blue looked at the patient's body which covered with white blanket. But then what all she did was screaming loudly once again. This time was not because she looked man's thing but because the patient's condition was really horrible. His head was covered with blood and a knife stuck in it, looked like he was victim of murderer.

"Gyyaaaa!" Meroko ran again and screamed. Maybe her scream could make the window in hospital trembled if her voice could be heard. She really scared of that kind of thing. She is a shinigami, yes, but still she is a girl. And maybe not only shinigami who would scream if looked at that kind of thing, but also human being would.

She stopped ran and noticed that she lost again. But this time she could take a little relief breath, because she arrived in front of patient room with the door opened. At least she was in a safe place to take a little rest. Her curiosity tickled her again; she unconsciously sneaked in to the room just for a while. She just wanted to look at the patient in it, and why the door remains opened.

"Sumimasen..." she muttered slowly. But of course she couldn't be heard.

A man sat on the bed. He faced the window, looked into the sky. Meroko couldn't see his face, but she could see that the man has short black hair and fair skin which kind of unusual for man who usually has well-burned skin. Maybe it's because he spent most of his time in the hospital. Even Meroko didn't have a good sight on him, but she saw that he has a good posture. Not too thin and not too fat, just average.

Meroko startled when she heard a nurse's footsteps came closer. She realized that she was in danger, not because the nurse would captured her sneaked in a patient room, but she knew if she didn't go out from this room now, she couldn't get out because the nurse probably would close the door as she went in. Even Meroko could make an invisible hole which could make her pierced the wall, but it took times to make.

And she walked quickly to the door and went out of the room right before the nurse close it, "Safe!" she sighed happily then walked slowly searched for Mitsuki's room again.

"I'm sorry for make you wait too long, Kira-san!" the nurse walked closer after closed the door behind her. She brought a medicine box and syringe with her.

The man rolled his blue eyes, "It's okay, Karakura-san, but you left the door opened!"

"Oh I really sorry, Takagi-san need my help for the operation so badly, I forgot to close the door" she explained her excuse while gave the patient his medicine.

"Alright" he took his medicine and drank the water, "Is Keiichi still has patient to examine?"

The nurse rolled her eyes from her syringe, "Wakaouji-san? Yes, he is still examine his patient right now" answered her, "Just for you know Kira-san, that Wakaouji-san's client has the same disease as yours, and poor her, she's still thirteen years old."

The man drank his water again then murmured, "Yeah, poor girl…"

**And that is the fourth chapter! I made a little change in my writing style this time. What do you think? Do you like it?**

**These are some Japanese words in this chapter:**

**Daijobu : It's okay**

**Sumimasen : Excuse me**

**Don't forget to leave reviews! It's really really appreciated! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Operation Day

How long since I last update it? Can't count it… Haha…

Never forget to send thousand thanks to my lovely reviewers, **Himeka Tsukiyomi****, ****sweety-kari****, ****Ayaka Midnight****, ****Nightrose1****, ****ScribblerOfDreams and FullMoon** (Really thank you for reviewing each chapter in roll! ^_^), and **skybluescramble** (My long-distance buddy, thanks for the 'rolled eyes' criticism! I'll minimalist it as I can ^o^)

And for people who listed 'Lost' as your favorite story, I can't say anything except : THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I never think that this story can become your favorite. Big bows go to you! ^o^

Disclaimer: Arina Tanemura is the owner of Fullmoon wo Sagashite, the characters and everything related with it, except fanfiction, fanart, and everything that has 'fan' word on it of course.

And here it comes! The fifth chapter of 'Lost'…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

LOST

Chapter 5 ~ Operation Day ~

The door opened, and a young doctor entered the room. His long white coat waved as wind came through the window which opened widely. The patient rolled his eyes to look who was coming. And felt happy when he knew that it was his friend.

"What is it, Takuto? Karakura-san told me that the medicine don't take effect in yours" Wakaouji walked near his friend, and checked his heartbeat by pressed the wrist.

"It took effect, but only a little" Takuto told him what he felt in his body.

Wakaouji read his patient's check up result, "What did you do with your medicine, Takuto?" then had a seat on the chair beside the bed.

"What do you mean by that, Keiichi? Do you think I can change its formula? Of course it's impossible!" Takuto left a small chuckle.

"I just am wondering how it could be. It's rare you know, Takuto"

"Aah, just tell me that my body is odd, Keiichi"

"Not that, Takuto" Wakaouji put the check up result on the table again then got up, "I think its okay to give you a higher dose medicine since your health is going better day by day, Takuto" he told Takuto the best way.

Takuto raised his shoulder, "Just does anything that you think the best, Keiichi! I know nothing about that kind of thing" he took an apple from the basket and ate it.

There was silence for a while, since the two didn't have any idea what will start the conversation. Takuto still ate his red apple slowly, swallowed it carefully because his throat was still sore after didn't use it for three years. While Wakaouji wandered around the room, checked other equipments which Takuto used these years. Suddenly, Takuto remembered something that the nurse told him before, about the young girl that had same disease as his.

"Karakura-san told me that you have patient who has throat tumor too, Keiichi" asked Takuto while stopped ate his apple for a while.

"Oh yes, she has throat tumor too, just like yours three years ago, Takuto" he answered his friend's question, "But she much young than you when knew that she has tumor in her throat" Wakaouji walked closer.

"Will you operate her?" Takuto got straight into the question and of course it made Wakaouji a bit startled.

Wakaouji was silent then answered, "I'm still doubt about it, Takuto. I had a check up on her this morning, and I will decided if there must be an operation or not right after the check up result is out" he explained the situation to Takuto.

"If there is an operation, you will remove her vocal cords, won't you?" Takuto asked the young doctor once again. This time he looked a bit gloomy, since the girl made him remembered himself in the past time.

The young doctor looked straight at his friend, "Well, I had contacted my friend in Germany to help me do an operation without remove the vocal cords, Takuto. It's a newest technology in medical world" he took a seat beside Takuto's bed.

Takuto lowered his voice, "What a lucky girl. She won't fall in the same fate as me" and took another bite on his apple. But Wakaouji could still hear what he said.

Wakaouji could imagine what probably Takuto felt that time. Sympatize and a bit envy maybe, "Feel sympathize on her, Takuto?"

Takuto rolled his eyes from the apple, "Of course, it's like she is my friend in the same community, aha, community of throat tumor sufferer if I can named it" he said like if he didn't have any negative thought on her, tried to calm and looked fine in front of his friend.

But Wakaouji knew Takuto better. Even three years had passed, his childish mind still stuck on him just like a curse. And that was the reason why he still felt envy about that kind of thing although his age has passed twenty this year.

"I'm sorry, Takuto" Wakaouji said to his friend gloomy.

Takuto looked at his bestfriend, "What is that for?"

Wakaouji sighed, then answered his question, "For operated you without your permission before, and made you had coma in three years" he hung his head.

Takuto looked at his friend who started to feel sad that time. He felt a bit guilty as he brought up that problem again, since it was almost three years ago, "Ne, Keiichi"

Wakaouji lifted his head, looked at the one who sat on the bed in front of him.

"I'm sorry for making you remember about that" Takuto started, "Honestly, it's true that I was angry with you who operated me without my permission three years ago, but-" he stopped, thought the best words to say it, "But now I understand why you did that reckless decision. I remember that my condition got worse everyday, right? So I think that when you realized my situation, all you wanted to do was to safe my life as soon as possible, and the best way was operated me, wasn't it?"

Wakaouji didn't move, while still heard his friend's words. The past memories spun in his head, reminded him the time when he suffered after took a false decision on Takuto.

Takuto knew that he wasn't good in this kind of thing, so he arranged his words carefully, tried to not hurt Wakaouji's feeling, "And about my coma, I think it's not your fault, Keiichi. You know that right, it was my own stupid decision to commit suicide, so you had nothing to do about it" after finished his sentence, he turned to Wakaouji who seat beside his bed.

The young doctor sighed in relief, "Is that means if I have forgiven?"

A smile plastered on Takuto's face, "Completely"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I looked at the sky, just like these days, it was bright. Meroko and Izumi-san were here. They didn't have any job to do this time, so they decided to get some break here. Meroko sat on my lap, while Izumi-san was wandering around my house. It was almost two days after my last check up, and Wakaouji-sensei told me that he would come to my house to tell us the result. Wakaouji-san had told me that the operation was the best choice and I thought I would take it if Wakaouji-sensei could guarantee that he wouldn't remove my vocal cords. But I doubt it, because yesterday when Wakaouji-sensei called me if he would come, he seemed not really happy. I was wondering why. I hoped it didn't have any relation with my check up result.

"Mitsuki-chan?" Meroko looked at me; she seemed a little worry, "Are you okay? What are you thinking?" then she flied to face me in my eye level.

I smiled to her, "I just thinking Meroko, how my check up result was could be" a sighed out from my mouth, I hope it would calming my nervousness.

Meroko kept silent for a moment, I guessed that she was thinking, "Umm… What are you feeling by now, Mitsuki?" Meroko flied down and sat on my lap again, sign if it would be a quite long conversation.

"I'm feel fine, Meroko! Just like everyday, the tumor won't give effect in my daily life, but it is growing bigger everyday silently" I told Meroko the truth, what I was feeling right now. But Meroko still looked worried about me.

A knock on my door startled us. Meroko sat silently on my lap and acted like a plush doll. Tanaka-san' head popped in right after she opened the door.

"Mitsuki-chan? Wakaouji-sensei is here" she told me. Then I made my way to the living room with Meroko. My heart beat faster as nervousness attacked me. Wakaouji-sensei was here, he would tell me about my condition and what action should he take.

We arrived at the living room and Tanaka-san opened the door. As I came in, I could see Wakaouji-sensei sat there, faced with Obaa-san in the other side of table. Wakaouji-sensei took a piece of paper from his bag while Obaa-san drank her tea slowly. Their eyes were on me as I sat beside Obaa-san and sat Meroko down on my lap.

"How is my check up result, Wakaouji-sensei?" being impatient, I got straight in my question. Really, curiosity killed me these days while waiting for the result.

Wakaouji-sensei showed us my check up result and then I took it to read it, "Wakaouji-sensei, can you explain me what's written on it?" I asked Wakaouji-sensei at last, because although I have read that sheet carefully, I still understand nothing.

He took a sip of his tea before explained it to us, "I think we should do the operation sooner, Mitsuki-chan" Wakaouji-sensei said, "As I expected before, the tumor in your throat is getting worse now and if we postpone the operation longer I'm afraid it will spread in your body faster" continued him.

I surprised when heard that sentence out of Wakaouji-sensei's mouth, but I still tried to be calm and continue my question, "If we do the operation, you won't remove my vocal cords, will you?" I asked Wakaouji-sensei.

"Of course I won't, Mitsuki-chan. I have told you about that new medical equipment to operate your tumor, do you remember? It won't remove your vocal cords" answered him calmly. It mean that he wouldn't do the one that I've always afraid for although my throat got worse. And I still could sing after the operation done.

"So Mitsuki-chan, can we do the operation soon?" he asked me.

My smile grew wider, "Yes, Wakaouji-sensei! Please do your best in my operation!" I bowed in front of him and he just showed his smile as the reply.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finally today was come, Mitsuki told herself continuously on the way to the hospital. In the morning, after she woke up, she realized that today was different from usual. This was the day which would determine her future from now. Before she made her way to the hospital, she made prayer in front of Eichi's picture. She asked Eichi to protect her just like everyday without she knowing. She also asked the same thing to her parents and not forgot her beloved cat-shinigami. Although she couldn't see and meet them right now, but she believed that they were somewhere while protected and watched after her. Kept praying and believing were all she could do now.

They would go to the hospital by Ooshige-san's car. Ooshige-san and Obaa-san would accompany Mitsuki due the operation. At first, Tanaka-san wanted to come along so badly, but after got scolded by Obaa-san, she canceled her desire. She said that she would just pray for her master's granddaughter to be safe and healthy again from their house. Mitsuki just kept silent on the way to the hospital. Even Meroko and Izumi couldn't start any conversation with her. Many thoughts spun in her head and she was too nervous. She trusted Wakaouji-sensei, of course, but everything could turn into the worst one, wasn't it? And that was the one that she tought about.

They finally arrived in the hospital and as Mitsuki came in, her nervousness grew bigger. She and her companions walked slowly to the operation room where Wakaouji-sensei had told them before. Wakaouji-sensei welcomed them as they came into the room.

"Please change your clothes into this, Mitsuki-chan" Wakaouji-sensei told her to change into an operation cloth which more like a thin sheet rather than a cloth.

Mitsuki just nodded and headed to the change room. She didn't speak much today. She preferred to keep calm while concentrate on her operation.

"Mitsuki?" Meroko called her name right after Mitsuki closed the changing room's door. She flied released from Mitsuki's hug and sat on the tiny table beside mirror. She looked at her dear friend, felt amazed at her brave decision to take the operation. Seemed that Mitsuki didn't have any tension, but Meroko knew that she just tried to hide it, didn't want to make her worried about her.

Mitsuki turned her head to Meroko who beside her, "Yes, Meroko?"

At first, Meroko just want to ask about her feeling right now. But then she thought that it wasn't the right thing to do this time, she must just cheer her up, "Be strong, will you Mitsuki? Just do your best! And I'll always pray for your safety during the operation" Meroko said to her bestfriend.

Mitsuki smiled widely, "Thank you, Meroko" she really cheered up now.

As she finished changing, she came back to the operation room. Everything was had well prepared right now. The operation machine was had set on its place. The equipments were ready and so were the doctors and nurses. They were had wore their particular white operation clothes and asked Mitsuki to lie down on the bed which they prepared.

Mitsuki sat Meroko down on the chair, while Meroko slowly whispered, "See you after the operation, Mitsuki!" with a smile on her bunny face. And Izumi who sat silently beside Meroko could just smile simply to cheer her up, since he couldn't say anything.

"Good luck, Mitsuki-chan!" Ooshige-san said as Mitsuki lied down on the bed. She winked at Mitsuki to lighten up the mood, "I trusted Mitsuki in you, Keiichi" she told her boyfriend in sincere.

"Don't worry, you can trust me, Masami" answered him simply as his smile widened.

Obaa-san walked closer to Mitsuki and said, "I'll always pray the best for you, Mitsuki-san. Good luck"

"Thank you, Obaa-san" a smile plastered on Mitsuki's face.

"Please take care of Mitsuki-san, Wakaouji-sensei" Obaa-san bowed sincerely in front of Wakaouji-sensei.

"Of course I will, Kouyama-san" he replied simply as bowed back.

Mitsuki looked at her doctor, "Please take care of me, Wakaouji-sensei!"

"Of course, Mitsuki-chan" answered him, "Are you ready, Mitsuki-chan?"

Mitsuki took a deep breath and answered, "Yes, Wakaouji-sensei!"

Then the nurses pull Mitsuki's bed entered the operation room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was been almost an hour after Mitsuki's operation started. Kouyama Fuzuki still sat there, silently beside Ooshige-san, in the waiting room. She didn't get bored this far, but that was much opposite for Ooshige-san. She almost died in bored. She couldn't do anything in that waiting room. Nothing there, just chairs, some vending machines, and also a television which much far away from the place she sat now. She also could make conversation with nobody. Kouyama Fuzuki is a strict and too serious woman; she thought she couldn't make a comfortable conversation with that kind of person. She couldn't call Imamura to kill time tough; they wouldn't match each other, just like every time they meet. The high-spirited manager was going crazy; she hoped that she could change this awkward situation soon. And luckily, the older woman started to talk.

"Ooshige-san?" Fuzuki turned into Ooshige, "May I ask you something?"

The high-spirited manager who already bored felt a bit surprised when Mitsuki's grandmother was the one who started the conversation first, "Yes, of course" she answered simply.

"I never hear Mitsuki-san's live sing. How was that?" she being serious at her question.

Ooshige felt a bit startled, then answered, "It was wonderful, Kouyama-san. Really beautiful and angelic. You won't believe if that's human voice. Just like an angel who sings an earth song" she explained it to Fuzuki. Her smile grew wider.

"Really? I think I regret didn't hear it" Fuzuki replied.

And there was silence between them for a moment.

"May I know why you forbid her to sing, Kouyama-san?" Ooshige's curiousness tickled her.

Fuzuki closed her eyes for a second, then opened it again, "Well, It was a very long story, Ooshige-san" she started, "Back then, I had a friend, my precious friend. She and I fell in love with the same guy, he was a musician. He played a violin as I remember. And I- I betrayed her…" Fuzuki cut her words.

"Be-betrayed?" Ooshige didn't believe her own ears.

Grandmother sighed before continue her words, "Yes, I betrayed her. When I knew that she love him, I made a promise that I wouldn't tell anyone about that and so, I hid my feeling from her. But then, I couldn't lie to myself if I love him. I kissed him, and unfortunately she saw us, just when I was going to get forgiveness from her, I couldn't meet her anymore…" the older woman's eyes became a slight red, as it started to teary. It was hard for her to remember that horrible memories, but she couldn't forget Moe though. Moe was her only one friend.

"Why can't you meet her anymore?"

"She committed suicide, Ooshige-san. Just right after she captured us" Fuzuki tried to be calm at her words, after the wound which have healed tore her heart once again, deeply.

Ooshige lost her words. She really surprised when heard that, she never thought that the older in Kouyama family has a dark past like that.

"After that, I started to hate music. Because music was the reason I love him, and it was the one which made me lost my friend" she continued her story. Her sight was wandering outside the window beside her, "And so, I forbid Mitsuki-san to sing. I don't want her to fall in the same fate as mine. I just want to protect her, to keep her happy in this life"

"But you do it in wrong way- Oops!" Ooshige-san couldn't control her emotion when she heard her story, so she said that sentence automatically, "I-I'm sorry, Kouyama-san! I didn't mean it…" she said haltingly as she hung her head low.

But surprisingly, Fuzuki just left a simple laughter, with her hand cover her mouth, just wanted to look elegant, lady-like, "It's okay, Ooshige-san. Yes, I think I had a wrong way to protect her, and because of that Mitsuki-san got hurt…" she said calmly.

"Do you ever think to let her sing? I think that Mitsuki always regard singing as her life, she can't live without it" the brown haired manager became a bit brave at her sentence.

"I have heard Mitsuki-san's song lately, Ooshige-san. I just realized that her voice is really adorable, and there is earnestness to face her life in it. So I think…" Kouyama Fuzuki cut her words for a moment, and took a deep sigh before continue it, "I think I will let her to sing again after this operation, and I want to support her sincerely as I could" she finally said it, the thing that Mitsuki always wanted.

Ooshige's smile grew wider, "Really, Kouyama-san?" she almost screamed, as her heart felt really happy.

Fuzuki just nodded her head, the sign of agreement.

The manager couldn't control her emotion one again, and automatically hugged Mitsuki's grandmother, didn't think if it would pissed her of or not, "Thank you, Kouyama-san! Thank you! I'm sure Mitsuki will deadly happy when I tell her about this!" a slight of happiness tears looked sparkled in the corner of her eyes.

Fuzuki felt a bit surprised at Ooshige's hug, because this woman never get along well with her, also she only knew her for several days, and now she hugged her. That was a big progress of their relationship. But Fuzuki didn't broke the hug, there was a happiness feeling around them, and she just want to celebrate it with Mitsuki's manager, the one who took care of her granddaughter when she didn't around.

Not far from there, Meroko watched them secretly, "Thanks to you, Fuzuki…"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

And it comes to Fuzuki's page! For grandmother's fan, it'll be a special chapter for you! Fuzuki appearance never this much before…

A bit longer this time, isn't it?

Okay, as usual, reviews are always appreciated! \\^o^/


End file.
